Five Songs for Dean & Castiel: Volume VII
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 7/10. More Dean & Cas songs. Rated M for content. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **7/10. More Dean & Cas songs. Rated M for content. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, *Beats up pillow with rage* or the lyrics and songs used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mention of Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Seven**

1. My Imaginary

_Evanescence_

"_Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me and the raindrops as they're falling tell a story…" –__** My Imaginary (Evanescence)**_

* * *

Dean leaned back against the warm body behind him and sighed, feeling the need to touch those strong hands holding him close. He linked his fingers with the person behind him and pressed into the safety of his lover's arms.

"Don't take me back yet will you?" Dean asked, "Don't let me wake up yet."

The hunter felt a kiss to his temple as the person behind him pulled him slightly closer.

"Of course not, Dean." That comforting voice Dean knew so well said, "You deserve to have a dream like this for a while."

"Can I be honest with you?" Dean asked his lover.

"Yes, Dean."

"It wouldn't have been as nice if you weren't here…"

The person behind him sighed into his hair, pressing gentle kisses to his head and temple.

A flapping sound suddenly hit Dean's ears, two beautiful wings wrapping him in a safe cocoon as he and his lover sat under a tree, looking out a lake that sparkled as the suns rays swept along it, the water rippling with the soft breeze that drifted through the summer air. Dean's eyes closed as lips tenderly caressed his shoulder and his neck, both bare as neither Dean or his lover had shed their shirts a long while ago.

"I can't stay here forever can I?" Dean asked sadly, reaching a hand up to card through the thick dark hair that belonged to his lover.

"I'm sorry." That voice whispered, taking Dean's hand and kissing the palm lovingly, "If you could stay here, believe me I'd keep you here in my wings."

Dean sighed and pressed further into that body, turning his head and capturing his lover's lips in a languid, passionate, loving kiss. Their lips moved in sync as Dean slid his tongue along his partner's bottom lip, begging to be let in. His lover complied and their tongues rolled along each other.

Breaking the kiss, Dean's luscious green eyes met his boyfriend's entrancing blue and the hunter smiled.

"I love you, Castiel."

"I love you, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **7/10. More Dean & Cas songs. Rated M for content. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, *Beats up pillow with rage* or the lyrics and songs used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mention of Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Seven**

2. Rebel Yell

_Billy Idol_

"_I'd give you all and have none, Babe…Just to have you here by me…" –__** Rebel Yell (Billy Idol)**_

* * *

Castiel landed with a crash outside a motel in Chicago, Illinois. Dean opened his door to see Castiel lying unconscious on the ground and called for Sam, lifting the angel into his arms and taking him inside.

Castiel's eyes blinked open several moments later and he sat up, gripping onto Dean.

"Cas…you okay?" Dean asked, wrapping protective arms around his lover.

"I've Fallen…" Castiel breathed.

"Cas…I'm so sorry," Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's forehead, "I'm sorry, Baby."

"No…" Castiel said, shaking his head and moving away from Dean before cupping his face in his hands, "Don't be…it's alright. If Falling meant that I could be with you everyday without having to deal with my brothers and their pathetic opinions then I'd gladly do it over and over again."

"Are you in pain?" Dean asked, receiving a shake of the head.

"Just a little hungry…I'll be fine." Castiel replied, smiling weakly at Dean.

"I'll head out and get us some food," Sam said, taking the Impala's keys and rushing out, "And beer."

Suddenly, Castiel kissed Dean's lips hungrily.

"Cas…what are you doing?" Dean asked, a little puzzled by his boyfriend's behaviour.

"I want you now…while Sam's gone." Castiel whispered, shrugging the trenchcoat and suit jacket off, "I need your arms around me Dean…I want you to claim me as yours…"

Neither man kissed until they were naked and under the sheets, their hearts pounding as their lips collided in a frenzied, passionate kiss. After working his fingers inside Castiel, Dean slid home, thrusting erratically into Castiel who screamed and writhed with pleasure.

* * *

"DEAN!" Castiel cried, "I'm…"

With one final scream, Castiel came in the space between their bodies, Dean soon following with a loud growl as he slumped on top of his lover.

"Damnit, Cas…"

"Love you." Castiel whispered into Dean's neck, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"You what?" Dean asked, sitting up and looking Castiel in the eyes.

"I love you." Castiel answered, caressing Dean's cheek, "It's why I Fell."

One lone tear slid down Dean's cheek and Castiel kissed it away.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's lips before they both settled down to relax before Sam got back with the food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **7/10. More Dean & Cas songs. Rated M for content. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, *Beats up pillow with rage* or the lyrics and songs used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mention of Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Seven**

3. Lifeline

_Papa Roach_

"_So I put out my hand and asked for some help. We tore down the walls I built around myself." –__** Lifeline (Papa Roach)**_

* * *

Dean had had enough…that was obvious. Castiel could see his lover breaking and it was unbearable. He knew Dean had built this solid exterior where he didn't show any emotion. He stood proud, brave and tall, but underneath he was so fragile, and Castiel could clearly see the cracks in that façade Dean held so well. Sam left with Gabriel for a night out while Dean and Castiel stayed home so Castiel could try and get Dean to talk.

"Dean…" Castiel began, suddenly being cut off by lips on his own.

"Not now, Cas…" Dean whispered between kisses as he pulled Castiel's trenchcoat and suit jacket from him, "Need you now…before I can talk…"

"Dean." Castiel said again, almost breathless through the kisses.

"I can't talk until after…I can't…"

Castiel knew Dean well enough and had been with him enough times now to know that after they'd love he'd find it easier to talk about things. Quite why, Castiel would never know but he always made sure he helped Dean and took care of him, and listened when he did eventually talk about things that bothered him.

Leaning in for another kiss, Castiel could feel Dean's desperation as he clung to the angel for dear life, making quick work of getting rid of their clothes before they collapsed onto the bed, lips connecting and parting as they rocked their lower bodies together.

"Mmm…love you, Cas." Dean whispered, gently suckling his partners neck as he slid home.

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel breathed, running his fingers through Dean's short hair as the hunter began to thrust languidly into him.

"Oh God…" Dean moaned, holding Castiel close to him, "Fuck…Cas!"

Castiel practically screamed Dean's name as the hunter picked up the pace, coming after a mere five minutes, which is rather embarrassing for Dean, but he couldn't care less. He needed the damn release and as usual Castiel could make him feel so much better.

Laying in Dean's arms, Castiel looked up at Dean before pressing a tender kiss to his protection tattoo and covering them up with the bed sheets.

"Dean…I know you're hurting…" Castiel whispered, stroking lazy patterns on Dean's chest, "I know all this is hard to cope with, but if you just talk to me, I can help you through."

Dean listened to the angel's words and he felt his eyes stinging.

"I…" he stammered, "I just…"

"What, Dean?" Castiel asked, sitting up and looking into Dean's teary eyes, "Oh, Dean…don't cry, please!"

Dean couldn't speak. The lump in his throat was too big to even breathe around and when he felt the love pouring from Castiel the tears just overflowed. Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean's lips, wiping the tears away with gentle thumbs.

"I'm not strong enough for all this, Castiel." Dean sobbed, "I don't wanna fail you, Sam or Gabriel…I don't wanna lose you…"

"You're so strong it's unbelievable, Dean…you're strong enough to do this and I have so much faith in you…" Castiel replied, kissing Dean's lips, "We all do."

The couple shared more kisses as Castiel lay above Dean, showering him with love and affection, enough to keep Dean going for a damn lifetime.

"Those walls of yours, Dean…" Castiel breathed through his kisses, "They need to come down."

Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and breathed shakily into his shoulder.

"You will heal in time if they come down, okay?" Castiel continued, "I want you to tell me what you're feeling so I can help you."

Dean nodded and pulled Castiel back in for another kiss. Sharing a loving look, the couple lay back against the sheets and curled up to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **7/10. More Dean & Cas songs. Rated M for content. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, *Beats up pillow with rage* or the lyrics and songs used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mention of Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Seven**

4. Young

_Hollywood Undead_

"_Here us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark." –__** Young (Hollywood Undead)**_

* * *

Dean lay upon Castiel, their lips, tongues and limb intertwined as they began the process of making love, and taking Castiel's virginity. In their motel room they were safe from the thunder storm outside, and all the problems that the Apocalypse brought with them.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, writhing beneath the hunter when he cupped the angel's throbbing erection, "Dean!"

Dean looked up from Castiel's neck with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

Castiel took Dean's fingers and started sucking them, making Dean realise exactly what he wanted. Dean pressed his index finger gently into Castiel's entrance, stopping when the angel needed to relax around the intrusion before pushing all the way in. After working his finger in and out, he slid a second in with ease. Castiel was writhing beneath him, gasping and moaning before he began pushing against Dean's fingers. Dean reached out and opened the draw of the nightstand.

"Cas…we could've just used this, you know." He said, pulling out the lube he'd been saving for the occasion.

"I know…I just wanted to suck your fingers, Dean." Castiel replied with a damn sexy smile.

Dean groaned at that response and then immediately coated his erection with the lube before kneeling up.

"It's easier if you lower onto me, Cas." He whispered, kissing Castiel lovingly as the angel straddled his lap.

Castiel hissed slightly when he lowered himself onto Dean, the burning pain shooting through him before he settled around Dean's rather impressive manhood. Dean kissed Castiel tenderly and lovingly as the angel pushed himself further down until the hunter was fully sheathed inside him. Dean held his angel close to him as he began to carefully rock his hips, Castiel soon joining in as he breathed and moaned low from within his throat.

* * *

The hunter kissed the angels neck and shoulders, holding him so close there wasn't a part of their bodies not touching. The sounds that emerged from Castiel's lips were driving Dean crazy, and he was so close…damn he could feel it…so close.

"Dean!" Castiel cried, "Cover your eyes…I'm going to…"

Dean grabbed one of the pillows and placed it over his eyes, pressing it to Castiel's shoulder to block out the light. One loud cry came from Castiel as he released onto Dean's stomach, losing control of his Grace as a spark of bright white light shot out of the motel room window, illuminating the storm outside. Dean came too, filling Castiel with his warmth, causing the angel to shudder and unleash more of his Grace.

The light died down and both the angel and the hunter trembled in each other's arms. Castiel kissed Dean's temple and tenderly lifted Dean's head from the pillow (which was dropped back on the head of the bed), kissing him with so much passion Dean almost cried. Their sweating bodies remained close as they came down from their high, Dean's arms around Castiel as the angel lovingly caressed Dean's face, neck and shoulders.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Cas."

Easing off of Dean, Castiel collapsed onto the pillows, rolling onto his back and then curling into Dean's side when the hunter joined him, pulling the sheets over them. Dean's arms slid home around Castiel's waist and shoulders, while his lips found home upon Castiel's. The couple kissed languidly and lazily before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **7/10. More Dean & Cas songs. Rated M for content. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, *Beats up pillow with rage* or the lyrics and songs used in these chapters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mention of Sam/Gabriel.

**

* * *

Five Songs for Dean and Castiel**

**Part Seven**

5. Sex on Fire

_Kings of Leon_

"_Soft lips are open…them knuckles are pale. Feels like you're dyin'…you're dyin'…" –__** Sex on Fire (Kings of Leon)**_

* * *

Castiel's hands gripped the bed sheets beneath him as his lover took him in his mouth. There was no doubt about it, Dean Winchester was _the _God of sex…he had to be. No one else could do this sort of thing with their mouth like Dean could. The angel moaned and shivered as Dean's tongue began lapping his erection whilst still enveloping it with his lips. Jolts of pleasure ran through Castiel's body and he shuddered, shaking hands gripping the older Winchester's hair as he drew the angel closer to orgasm. Then Dean hummed around his mouthful and Castiel groaned, his lips parting as he bucked his hips slightly into Dean's warm mouth. He ran encouraging hands through Dean's hair as the hunter began to suck harder, eventually pulling Castiel's orgasm from him. The angel came with a scream and his body shivered from the intensity of it. Dean lifted from it and kissed Castiel's lips, the angel moaning at the taste of himself on Dean's tongue.

The older Winchester broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Castiel. Pressing a tender kiss to his temple, the hunter settled down to sleep with his angel in his arms.


End file.
